Negative Triangle
by SpiceyWolf
Summary: Rin and Len are 16 now, and just begining to really dive into a more intimate side of their relationship. But then a certain someone cuts in and confuses it all. Sorry for bad summary. . .
1. Awkward Encounter Chapter 1

"Len~! Time to get up!"

"Nnnngh.." Len rolled over and clutched the covers closer to him. He would get up when he felt like it.

"Len!" Rin's voice was in the hallway, obviously making it's way to force him up.

"Len, listen," Rin was on the other side of the door now. "It's already half past twelve! Do you want to go to the picnic with the others or what?"

_Damnit! _Len thought, he had completely forgotten about the picnic today after playing "Final Fantasy XIII" well into the night.

Grunting, he sat up. After a few seconds, he rubbed his eyes, yawned, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. A delicious scent wafted into his nostrils. His favorite! Freshly chopped up bananas in cinnamon dough with chocolate chips and a nice tall glass of cold milk!

In a flash Len had torn of his nighttime boxers and pulled on his normal clothes, yanked open the door and collided with Rin.

Both fell and hit the floor with a loud SMACK!

"Owww… Len that hurt!" Rin whined as she rubbed the back of her head. "Be a little careful next time, will you?"

Len opened his eyes and turned bright scarlet. He was lying on top of Rin, his head resting on her chest. He slowly craned his neck to look at her reaction. Luckily she was still clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

Len shuffled about until he was on his hands and knees.

"Sorry Rin… I guess I should have thought about it a bit more before I ran out like that. Ah heh heh.."

Rin finally opened her bright blue eyes and propped her self up on her elbows.

"I guess it's alright. My head feels okay now, so I don't think there's any long term disabilities." Rin giggled then a look of surprise came over her.

Embarrassment forgotten, Len noticed her expression and looked around. "What's wrong?"

Rin's face went a dark pink.

Her gaze shot up into Len's worried one.

"Len…we…err….I…think… I think there's something wrong with the way we're…positioned.." she stuttered.

"Huh?" Len thought for a bit. Rin's knee was partly lodged under his groin and her other leg was curled around his right knee. Once again he transformed into a beet-red Vocaloid. "OH! Oh, Rin I'm sorry! I didn't realize.. Wasn't thinking fully…"

While Len rambled aimlessly, Rin pushed herself out from underneath him, stood up and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down.

"Len."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Len!"

Len cringed at the sound of his name. "..Yes?"

"Just get up already," Rin said, holding out a hand while stifling her laughter with the other.

'Uh... Right!" Len blinked then took her hand.

"Now, go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, your breakfast is on the table." Rin forced a bright smile and gently pushed Len down the hallway.

"R-Right!"

[In the kitchen]

_Gosh.. I hadn't realized how strong Len had gotten.. Not to mention how BIG.. _Rin thought idly as she munched on a piece of banana bread. They had grown up significantly in the past two years, thinking about different stuff, learning new things…

They were maturing, and only starting to notice it in each other. Rin had always had a little crush on Len since their primary years, and since Master had created them in mirror images of one another, it had always seemed like they were just brother and sister. Rin did still have that innocent little crush on Len, but now it seemed… to be a little more.

"Hah… That's better!" Len marched in the room with his arms crossed behind his head. "Hey Rin, can you get my hair up for me? I can't ever seem to get it right."

Rin nodded and slid out from the chair.

"Here's the elastic." Len said, taking the black band from his pocket.

Rin took it from him and gathered his sun-colored strands into her fist. Suddenly her insides felt hot. Her hand paused in it's tracks as she realized what she was doing. Usually it was a normal routine for her to put Len's hair into that adorable little ponytail that everyone loved, but this time it was different.

_Is it because of the accident this morning..? _Rin thought.

"Rin? Something wrong?" Len voice was hesitant. Was he thinking about what had happened?

Rin shook her head to clear it of the annoying questions. "No, nothings wrong, I just spaced out for a bit."

The muscles in Len's shoulders seemed to relax. "Okay, good."

The rest of the morning passed in silence. Once the clock struck 1:05 though, Rin broke the tension by slamming her palm down on the counter.

"Len!"

"Yes?" Len said, nearly tipping his chair over backwards as he shot up and brought his hand to his forehead.

"The picnic is at 2:15 on-the-dot, and it is our duty to prepare the food. I have a list on what everyone wants," Rin added, taking out a roll of paper the thickness of her pinkie.

Len's hand and jaw dropped. With a list that thick, it would surely take them more than just an hour to fulfill it!

Rin caught Len's this-can't-possibly-be-happening face and grinned majestically. She was the best cook out of all the Vocaloids, and even the UTAUS.

"Don't worry, I already picked up the ingredients while you were asleep, so all is left now is to throw them together and make something tasty!"

Len gave her his best impression of Miku eating her-obviously-leek.

Rin laughed and totally lost her impressive stance. Len always knew how to make her feel happy.

"Okay! Time to get to work!" Rin punched the air with one fist and held out her hand for a high-five.

There hands slapped together.

"Yosh!"


	2. Sake, Leeks, and Ice cream Chapter 2

**As Rin and Len finally arrived at Greenswurth Park, laden with picnic baskets and a cooler, they were immediately greeted by screaming Miku.**

"**Did you get all the food? You know, the leeks and stuff? The leeks?"**

**Rin smiled at how excited her friend was; eighteen and still the cutest darn thing there ever was. **

"**Yes, yes, we have the food," Len said, smiling as well. "And the leeks. Would you mind taking one of the baskets?"**

**Miku's face lit up. "Sure!"**

"**Kaito! Meiko! The foods here!" Miku called to the two figures sitting under one of the many magnificent oaks that stood towering over the park's boundaries. They sat up and came to meet them.**

"**Great timing," Meiko said, a hand on her hip. "Teto said on the phone that the UTAUs would be here in about 15 minutes."**

**Kaito took the blue cooler from Rin, opened it and looked inside, obviously looking for his favorite food, ice cream. Judging by the blissful expression on the blue-haired man's face, Rin figured he'd found it.**

**Meiko shut the cooler closed before Kaito could drool on the contents inside and aimed a punch at the younger man's shoulder.**

"**Ow!" Kaito yelped. "Okay, okay, I'm going, **_**I'm going!**_**"**

**Under the fully bloomed grand oak, Len pulled out a red and white checkered tablecloth, and spread it out on the ground.**

**They all sat down gratefully; it was one hot day. **

**A little while later, heads turned to the scene of five UTAUs marching towards them. It was Haku, Ted, Teto, Luka and Neru. **

**As they got closer, Rin noticed that Neru had a concentrated look on her face.**

'**I wonder what's up with her…' she thought curiously. **

**Usually Neru looked grumpy, with eyes fixed on her cellphone, but today there was no phone in sight. Shrugging it off, Rin waved enthusiastically to Teto and Haku. They were her two best friends, besides Len, of course.**

**They waved back happily, and ran over for a tackle hug. Lying flat on her back after the impact, Rin took in a deep breath, satisfied to be with her friends again. Haku smelled like alcohol and Teto reeked of fresh bread. **

**God she'd missed those scents. **

**How long had it been since she'd last seen them? Two months? Rin couldn't remember.**

**Suddenly ultra thankful that she'd planned this reunion, the short haired blonde melted into a pleasant conversation about tuna fish sandwiches.**

**The rest of the day passed in recalling old times, truth or dare and teasing. But late in the evening when the park lights starting to fire up, things took a very dramatic turn.**

"**Sh..so Neru… is there anyone you *hic* lhike…?" Meiko's words were slurred and sluggish, the woman was heavily drunk and on the verge of passing out.**

**Neru's face went blank for a second, surprised by the question.**

"**What? N-no!" the long-haired UTAU said a little too quickly.**

"**Ogh…? Who *hic ish it..? Ted?" Meiko paused to take another swig at the sake bottle clenched in her hand. "Ah! I knohw! It'sh L-*hic*Len!"**

**Silence fell over the group.**

"**M-me?" Len squeaked out suddenly. **

"**Yearh!" Meiko laughed stupidly. "Ne-Nehru w-*hic*wuves y-you!" And with that the brunette tipped over and lost consciousness, her head landing into a very dumbfounded Len's lap. The teenager's mouth was hanging open, his eye's were wide and glazed over, his whole body locked in a state of shock.**

"**I-I don't believe this!" Neru shouted, leaping to her feet, making everyone except Len and Meiko jump. "You're all idiots to believe that I'd ever like Len!"**

"**Neru!" gasped Ted and Luka at the same time. **

**Rin was slowly getting angrier and angrier. How could Neru like Len? Couldn't she tell that Rin-**

'**What am I thinking? Neru has every right to be attracted to Len. It's not like **_**I **_**care!' she thought savagely. **

**But deep down Rin knew her heart was steadily ripping in two. She did care, a lot for that matter. She-she-s-she….**

"**I LOVE HIM!" **

**Everyone's attention snapped to Rin, including Len's. What had she just said? Had she just said she "Loved him,"? Loved **_**Len?**_

**Tear's and a rush of hot blood rushed to Rin's face. She hadn't meant to say that out loud! She clasped her hands over her mouth and scrambled to her feet. One look at Neru's rage filled face and she was gone. She didn't where, but anywhere was better than Greenswurth Park.**


	3. Rat, Tat, Tat Chapter 3

Blinded by her emotions, Rin bolted from the park gates, making a bee-line for the yellow Camry parked not too far away.

Safely shut inside with the windows and car doors locked, Rin had her first mental breakdown.

She'd had episodes like this before, where everything had just seemed to engulf her and prison her inside their shadows, but never this bad. Not even when her father had left.

Memories of the man she had admired so much came flooding into her already too-full head and she lost it all. Lights of on-coming vehicles flashed by, but Rin was oblivious to all that surrounded her. Until a light "_rat-tat-tat" _sounded on the driver's window.

Surprisingly, that little noise ceased her breakdown almost immediately. Maybe it was fate, as Rin would call it later, but for now it was just something that happened in the wake of the moment.

Though her eyes were puffy and swelled, Rin peered through the glass and found her reflection. Or rather, she found Len.

Out of breath, hair falling out of his pony-tail, and clutching his sides, it was obvious he had chased her after her little… out-burst.

'Why would he follow me? Doesn't he hate me now? What the hell!'

He gestured for her to come out, and she obeyed automatically, despite her current state.

"Listen Rin-"

"No Len, you listen. I know you like Neru, and I think you'll be good together, as it's obvious she likes you too. What I said was completely un-called for, so please just forget about and-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she was enveloped in Len's warm embrace.

Stroking her sweat-dampened hair, he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Don't apologize. And don't tell me to forget the best moment of my life."

As her breath-hitched and words caught in her throat, he leaned back and put both hands on either side of her red tear-streaked face.

"Rin, you are the light to my life, and physically and emotionally my other half. I want you to know that I am in love with you, Rin Kagamine, and would ever be in debt to you if you would please, be with me. I promise to you that I will never leave you, and cherish every second-no, every _mili_-second we spend together."

Rin Kagamine was speechless, as her life-long crush and now _love_, declared and portrayed his endless love to her. It was like a scene in one of those cheesy love films from back in the late '30s. Never had she imagined she'd actually live one out in reality.

"So, what do you say?" he smiled and with that took her first kiss.

No words could describe it, as it is when two halves are made whole. The instant explosion within their hearts was more powerful than the highest-high you could ever have. More powerful than a necular bomb designed to blow-up an entire city.

Her arms had long before become wrapped and tangled around Len's neck, her fingers now running through his strewn about hair, nails digging into the soft skin.

And, as they pulled apart, love was definite and strong, tying them together.

"_Daisuki."_ the reflected blonde teenagers said.

Nothing could tear them apart. Even if a naked Kaito ran by with Miku in the road roller loaded with giant leek shaped missiles, they wouldn't so much as blink. They were too immersed with their identical sapphire gazes, speaking in a silent love coded language that only soul mates could pronounce.

"We should go back up to the picnic…" Rin said after a while.

"What about Neru?" Len asked worriedly. "She scares me almost as much as you!" he added with a light-hearted flick to the shorter Vocaloid's nose.

Rin giggled in her adorable ringing voice, and nuzzled the taller boy's chest.

"She can deal with it." she said with a hint of a sneer. "Besides, if she tries anything, we've still got Luka, and she'll flatten Neru with her overly large breasts."

They both burst out laughing and clutched at each other for support as waves of pure happiness flowed through them.

And so, hand-in-hand, the identical opposite gendered Vocaloids ran confidently to the magnificent oak tree, only to find everyone had already left and packed up.

But what did it matter? They had each other and that's all they needed, wanted, or desired.

Just their other half.


End file.
